talesofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Raven
The Kingdom of Raven is a great trading nation, led by their noble king Cedras IX and his beautiful wife Queen Gwenned. Spreading from the barbarian Clanlands in the north to the regimented might of the Merrovian Empire in the south, and bordering on the mysterious elven realm of Imladris and the arboreal fastness of the Felde, Raven is both prosperous and secure, a nation at peace with itself. History The region that is now known as Raven has been inhabited for at least the last two thousand years, although historical records exist only since the creation of the three nations that preceeded it on the wide, fertile plains between the Yamal and Nahoon Rivers. These three, Arusha, Tiwakhuna and Inakhuna were barbarian states, with only a few scattered cities. Cedras, a warlord of minor renown, created a large army, partly through mercenary forces but mostly recruited with the agreement of local clan chiefs who were concerned about the growth of the Merrovian Empire to the south. With his army, Cedras engaged the forces of the Merrovian Legions as they attempted to cross the Nahoon River. With his army's greater familiarity with the landscape, Cedras was able to prevent the Legions from landing in force on the north bank. On the morning of the first battle, Cedras saw in vision the formations and attack plans of the Legion, and claimed he saw this while riding on the back of a giant raven sent from the gods. Naming the raven as the symbol of his forces and acting in accordance with his vision, the army of Cedras was able to repel the Legions' invasion, the first defeat of this premier fighting force. With the rising of rebellions in the southwest, the Legions were withdrawn from the invasion attempt, and Cedras was hailed as a hero. A series of unfortunate deaths amongs the leadership of the Arusha, Tiwakhuna and Inakhuna allowed Cedras to seize overall control, and, with the fame of his victory over the fabled Legions, he welded the three nations together and crowned himself as king. Naming his new kingdom after the bird which had brought him such luck, he was crowned as Cedras I of Raven, although he is known in history as Cedras the Great. Geography Raven has a temperate climate, and contains many kinds of terrain within its borders. The northern edge of the nation, demarcated by the Yamal River, is cold and hilly, trending towards plains in the east. South, from the broad, slow-flowing Nahoon River, the climate is hotter, with patches of desert in the southern central plains. The western border is the towering mountains of the Landspine, and the south-west is marshy and warm. Two other major rivers cross the country from west to east - the River Raven, upon the estuary of which the capital city can be found, and the Green River, rising in the Earldom of Green Mountain. Both of these rivers support numerous towns and villages as they wend towards the Iron Sea. Crag Reach and Warnock are the only offshore claims of Raven, and both are similar in climate and terrain. While often beset by storms, these two mountainous islands are generally temperate, with mild winters and warm summers. The king's Summer Palace is on Crag Reach, and he maintains a hunting lodge on Warnock. Economy Raven's economy is based almost entirely on its trading heritage, and fleets of merchant ships call the docks of the city of Raven home. All over the country, manufactories and craftsmen turn out valuable products, which are carried on great caravans to the port cities of the realm. A smaller but still lucrative trade exists overland, crossing the trackless wastes of the northern Merrow Desert to bring the treasures of Raven to the Imperial City itself. A secondary but still valuable source of revenue is the movement of people. The guilds of the city of Raven are renowned for the quality of their journeymen, and numerous foreign nationals immigrate to Raven to join the guilds and take advantage. The quality of the guilds is a major part of Raven's economic superiority. Taxation Rates of taxation have risen steadily in the Kingdom since the reign of Elyas III, and as they currently stand are a source of unrest among the common people. Tax collectors have been assaulted in some backwater towns, notably in Northwold and Black Water, and now typically travel with an armed escort. Tax dodging is punished unusually harshly, and infrequent attempts to petition the king for redress have been treated with silence from the throne. Demographics The demographics of a nation as large and varied as the Kingdom of Raven is a complex issue. While the nation as a whole has a high proportion of humans, the cities (especially Raven itself) have large non-human populations. Elves are not common outside the city of Raven, except in their own enclaves in the Earldoms of Felde and Green Mountain. Dwarves and gnomes do not maintain a large visible presence in the surface cities, although both maintain cities beneath the fertile loam of the countryside. The dwarven citadel-capital Lannettcrag is underneath Raven's western edge, and as such they have always had a close relationship with Raven and its inhabitants. Savage humanoids are not unknown in the wilder parts of the Kingdom's hinterland. The western slopes of the Landspine are home to several bugbear tribes, most of who are at least willing to forego active assaults on other settlements in exchange for similar treatment. Nomadic orc tribes regularly migrate from their ancestral homes north of the Yamal River through the central plains of Raven, following their herds. While they might engage in some raiding, most of the orc chieftains are aware of the consequences of riling the Royal Army of Raven against them. A growing hobgoblin nation has started to form south of the Nahoon River, across from the Earldom of Fairfold. While few hobgoblins have been seen north of the river, the unwillingness (or, more likely, inability) of the Merrovian Legions to drive off these warlike goblinoids means that this is likely to change. Other intelligent species are also present in Raven. Dragons of all varieties inhabit the Landspine, and most western settlements maintain either a stockpile of treasure for bribes or large militas in case of draconic attack. Giants also live in the mountains, although they are more likely to attempt to raid the dwarven settlements in the mountains themselves rather than attempt to cross to the plains. Religion Raven as a nation is unique amongst the countries of the continent for its religious tolerance. All faiths are represented at some place in the country, although this is most obvious in the capital city itself. The official faith of the Royal Family is the worship of Pelor, although shrines to most of the gods can be found in any settlement of reasonable size. Religious persecution is not unknown, especially in smaller towns and villages, although it is uncommon. Worshippers of Hextor, however, can expect a poor welcome in southern areas, when tensions between locals and the Hextor-worshipping Merrovian Empire are an ever-present concern. Politics and Government Main article: Ravenite nobility The Kingdom of Raven is a hereditary monarchy, and the crown has passed in unbroken line from King Cedras through fifteen successors to the current monarch, King Cedras IX. The King is advised by the Council of Nobles, which is made up of twenty Earls and thirty Barons. The Earls each rule an area of the nation, and they are the senior branch of the nobility. Of the barons, fifteen of them are rulers of the fifteen largest cities of the land, while the other fifteen are representatives of the great merchant houses. The fifteen "merchant barons" are descendents of the members of the last Merchants' Guild leadership, all of whom accepted lands, titles and places in the Council of Nobles from Cedras' grandfather, Elyas III. This change removed the counterbalancing power of the Merchants' Guild from the city's power structure, and allowed Elyas to make a number of fundamental changes to the rights of his citizens without the organised opposition that the Guild would have provided. Three of the merchant barons, those of House Hallens, House Meridia and House Roue, do not owe their lands or patents of nobility to Elyas III and his raiding of the Crown Reserve. Each acquired their baronies through the creation of compounds outside of Raven, and were rewarded with patents of nobility by Cedras VII for their assistance during the Gnoll Wars. Military The Royal Army of Raven is the standing armed force of the Kingdom of Raven. While its permanent strength is less than 10,000, it maintains a reserve and militia of a combined 250,000 infantry and cavalry soldiers. The Army has a respectable force of siege weaponry, and it maintains garrisons along the northern and southern borders. As part of the Kingdom's peace treaty with the Imladris elves, the Army does not patrol within one hundred miles of the Imladris border. Culture The Kingdom of Raven's many artisans and craftsmen are world-renowned, and with good reason. Ravenite sculpture is in constant demand, and the great National Theatre in the city of Raven is regarded as the very heart of performing arts. The numerous colleges and conservatories, both in the city of Raven and many of the Barony Cities, are consistently oversubscribed. Category:Countries